


Frozen at Midnight

by SheenaRogers



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark fic, Death, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mind Games, One Shot, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por tener un corazón... Te quiero toda para mí. Así la quería. Rota, pero aún humana. Desgarrada, pero no enferma. Desgastada, pero viva. Porque si no fuera así, no sería ella. Y si no era ella, con todo su corazón, no le servía de nada. No la quería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenHeyerdall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenHeyerdall/gifts).



> Este fue mi segundo fic de Bleach, escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para ZenHeyerdall el año pasado. El hilo conductor de la historia es el poema que le dedica Ulquiorra a Orihime en el anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

_Por tener un corazón, odias._

Así era. Lo primero que había venido, después del miedo, fue el odio. El odio no era sino otra forma de miedo, que proyectaba sus temores hacia el responsable de su cautiverio. Porque sin el odio solo quedaba el miedo y esto era naturalmente tan aterrador que no podía permitirse cederle espacio dentro de su pecho. La ahogaba, la aprisionaba, más que los barrotes de su ventana y el cerrojo de su celda.

Pero aunque tratara de engañarse a sí misma para disfrazar ese terror profundo que la atenazaba, más que hacia su carcelero sentía odio hacia sí misma. Precisamente por permitirse odiarle. Paradójico. Siempre había pensado que su naturaleza era gentil y buena, todos los que la conocían resaltaban su amabilidad, su intención de ayudar siempre a los demás. Pero ni la persona más santa estaba exenta de sentir miedo cuando la amenaza se cierne inexorable y su mundo se sacude desde los cimientos. La realidad de Inoue había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, lo que antes estaba bien ahora estaba mal. Las posiciones se habían invertido, como la luna en el cielo de Las Noches, lo que antes era día ahora era la noche eterna de ese mundo artificial.

Y él, oh, _él_ era el foco de todo su odio. Ese ser tan demoniaco, con sus ojos vacíos, su indiferencia, su absoluta carencia de cualquier emoción. Las líneas de sus mejillas se le antojaban como una cruel ironía del rastro de unas lágrimas que él sería incapaz de verter. Pero él no la odiaba, él solo cumplía órdenes. Y por eso, lo detestaba más todavía. Porque sería mucho más fácil que su odio fuera una respuesta al de él, un impulso natural. Pero él no sentía nada, ni siquiera eso, por lo que ese resentimiento no encontraba un lugar al que afianzarse y se reflejaba en ella, carcomiéndole el alma y las entrañas.

_Por tener un corazón, tienes un lado oscuro._

No, ella no tenía un lado oscuro. Inoue era brillante, era radiante. Era la luz que guiaba a los demás hacia un camino más seguro, hacia un lugar donde no hubiera necesidad de tener miedo. Incluso aunque sus poderes no pudieran compararse con los de sus compañeros, estaban hechos de luz. Su escudo era de luz. Su poder de curar era resplandeciente.

Pero tal y como había afirmado Ulquiorra, para que existiera la luz tenía que haber oscuridad. Un todo de esa dimensión necesitaba un opuesto y ella lo tenía, todos los humanos lo tenían porque estaban contaminados con eso que denominaban _sentimientos_. Eso que ella tan orgullosamente esgrimía como un valioso atributo pero que para él no era más que una molesta debilidad.

Ella lo negaba continuamente. Ponía todo su esfuerzo en suprimir esa contraparte que identificaba como malvada, como maligna, sin darse cuenta de que su existencia dual era lo que hacía sobrevivir a esa aura resplandeciente que iluminaba a los demás y dirigía sus pasos lejos del abismo. Era una buena persona, no tenía maldad, jamás había querido hacer daño a nadie, ni siquiera al villano que la había secuestrado y la retenía en un mundo desconocido, alejada de todo cuanto quería. Y ese ser que había mandado para atormentarla se metía en sus pesadillas todas las noches (y la noche era eterna en Las Noches) recordándole que no era ese ser de luz que creía ser. Después de todo, la luz no puede brillar en el vacío.

_Por tener un corazón, robas._

Casi le causaba gracia. Nunca había sido una persona cínica; tal vez se le empezaba a pegar de él por pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Podía acusarla de muchas cosas, como hacía continuamente; parecía que su meta fuera poner de relieve la imperfección y el fracaso de los humanos como seres vivientes. Podía acusarla de muchas cosas, pero nunca de robar. De ese crimen estaba segura de ser completamente inocente. No había tomado nada que no fuera suyo ni una sola vez en toda su vida. Jamás haría algo tan rastrero y egoísta.

Entonces entendió que él no se refería a propiedades materiales y su ya de por sí desgastado interior se desgarró un poquito más. A veces sentía el pecho oprimido y no tenía nada que ver con la ajustada tela del vestido que era una especie de uniforme de prisionera para ella. Se refería a emociones, a momentos, a cosas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta antes de su existencia pero que se había llevado sin querer.

¿Acaso no le estaba robando tiempo y recursos a los shinigami, que se habían visto forzados a enviar un contingente de sus mejores fuerzas al Hueco Mundo para rescatarla? Como si no tuvieran ya bastante con luchar en una guerra contra sus propios traidores. ¿Acaso no le estaba robando las fuerzas y tal vez la vida a sus compañeros y amigos, que lo habían dejado todo para viajar a ese mundo extraño solamente para salvarla? Su poder no merecía tanto la pena. ¿Acaso no le había arrebatado a su propio hermano, que había atravesado un infierno para protegerla, incluso la posibilidad de descansar en paz después de su muerte? Se convirtió en hollow a causa de su egoísmo, de su ingratitud. Le había abandonado, despechada porque él la dejó sola a pesar de que no lo eligió, a pesar de que ni un solo minuto dejó de velar por su seguridad y su bienestar, ni antes ni después de la muerte.

_Por tener un corazón, te enojas._

Y cómo no podía enfadarse, con su carcelero, con el cerebro detrás de su secuestro, con el mundo entero. Así como el odio era lo que utilizaba para cubrir su miedo, la furia era lo que desataba para dejar salir al exterior ese odio que la estaba corrompiendo.

Se enfadaba porque _no era justo_. Por qué tenía que sufrir los desmanes a los que la sometía ese ser (porque no se le podía llamar persona) una y otra vez. Se enfadaba con él, con su apariencia cadavérica, con esos ojos verdes, muertos pero al mismo tiempo absurdamente atrayentes. Esos ojos en los que al asomarse no veía más que un vacío pero que tenían algo magnético. Le enojaba desde la palidez cremosa de su piel hasta el sordo sonido indiferente que hacían sus pasos cuando se acercaba a la celda. No podía soportar sus largos y finos dedos, lívidos, que ansiaban quizá una caricia o un contacto cálido ¿tal vez con la suave textura de su rostro?

Pero lo que más le enojaba era su estoicismo: la impavidez con la que cumplía una tarea para la cual claramente no se consideraba digno. Él era un guerrero, no uno de esos de noble espíritu o grandes metas, no; no era más que una herramienta. Pero una herramienta que servía para pelear, no para cuidar princesitas cautivas que solo sabían llorar y lamentarse por su desgraciada suerte, que no podían mantenerse fuertes, que se dejaban vencer por la desesperación y el miedo.

_Por tener un corazón, desprecias a los demás._

Mentirosa. Inoue era una mentirosa. Todos los días mentía a sí misma y a los demás con esa sonrisa cálida, con esa cándida expresión, con su comportamiento benevolente. En la oscuridad de su cuarto, mientras la luz opaca de la luna del Hueco Mundo se colaba por entre los barrotes dibujando sombras dignas de una historia de terror para asustar a los niños, se dio cuenta de que los despreciaba. A todos ellos.

Despreciaba a Aizen, por haberla secuestrado y encerrado en aquella maldita prisión sin apenas haberse dignado a cruzar con ella más de dos palabras. Él mismo había admitido que ella no tenía ningún valor, que era un simple cebo para atraer a aquellos que realmente quería eliminar. Se sentía sucia, mezquina, inútil.

Despreciaba a su hermano, porque como todos, creía que no era más que una niña dulce e inocente. La subestimaba, igual que los demás. La había desatendido. La había abandonado. Y se había convertido en un monstruo que intentó matarla por venganza.

Despreciaba a Tatsuki, quien decía ayudarla y apoyarla pero en realidad sólo se mantenía a su lado para alimentar su ego, para tener alguien más débil bajo su tutela y saberse útil e importante, para sentir que su existencia tenía algún valor cuando en realidad, ella tampoco era nadie.

Despreciaba a Rukia, porque se había ganado el aprecio de Kurosaki y un hueco muy importante en la vida del joven rápidamente, casi sin esfuerzo, sin pretenderlo siquiera. Pero ella, que llevaba años observando al chico en la distancia, que le seguía con fervorosa admiración, era ignorada día tras día por el ahora shinigami sustituto, sin saber si acaso podía llamarlo “amigo” aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que fuera mucho más que eso. Y Rukia, esa mujer que ni siquiera pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, podía tener todo lo que ella soñaba desde hacía años con tan solo estirar un poco la punta de los dedos. Y lo rechazaba, como la idiota que era.

Y por encima de todo, Inoue despreciaba a Kurosaki. Cómo podía ser tan ciego, cómo podía no darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el después de tanto tiempo. O quizá lo hacía pero no se dignaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, huía de esa situación porque no consideraba que fuera necesario enfrentarse a ella. Era un maldito cobarde. Estaba segura de que no había ido hasta allí para salvarla, sino para derrotar a Aizen y ganarse el favor de Rukia y el respeto de los demás shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas. Al igual que había prometido que la protegería y había fallado, porque no había puesto suficiente esfuerzo en su empeño. Ella no le importaba, como tampoco  le importaba que siempre hubiera estado ahí. Solo tenía ojos para Rukia.

_Por tener un corazón, sientes ira._

Era más que enojo, era más que enfado, era más que odio. Todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones se había convertido en ira, una ira profunda y poderosa que ahora era todo lo que podía sentir. Irónicamente, el único que escapaba al foco de su cólera era Ulquiorra.

Al pasar tanto tiempo junto a él ya comprendía su manera de pensar, comprendía por qué consideraba superfluos esos sentimientos puros que al principio tan valiosos le parecían a Inoue. Todo eso no era más que basura, no eran más que mentiras que los humanos inventaban para sentirse bien consigo mismos. Era tan falso que sentía asco y le daban ganas de vomitar. Y eso alimentaba su ira, decepcionada con el mundo entero, con sus semejantes, con la humanidad.

_Por tener un corazón... Te quiero toda para mí._

Así la quería. Rota, pero aún humana. Desgarrada, pero no enferma. Desgastada, pero viva.

Porque si no fuera así, no sería ella. Y si no era ella, con todo su corazón, no le servía de nada. No la quería.

Así era mucho más hermosa, herida, sangrante. No con heridas físicas, sino en el alma. Por eso la había llevado al límite, la había presionado hasta el borde del precipicio, había hecho que entrara en su juego psicológico. Un juego que inició por curiosidad, más que otra cosa, pero al que se hizo adicto al poco tiempo. Por supuesto, jamás lo admitiría. Pero estaba fascinado por esa humana en particular.

Había conectado con ella de un modo más profundo que con cualquier otro ser. Había oído que los humanos unían sus cuerpos como forma de demostrar el mayor grado de un vínculo, pero para él eso era bajo y repugnante. No había nada más perfecto que la unión de dos mentes y él había moldeado la de ella a la perfección, sin modificarla, solamente guiándola para llevarla al lugar donde debía estar, a la realidad a que verdaderamente pertenecía.

Tarde, había llegado tarde.

Ella había perdido el juego. Demasiado arriesgado, demasiado peligroso.

Ulquiorra se permitió experimentar un ligerísimo atisbo de tristeza, como el que sentiría ante la pérdida de un objeto hermoso o de algo que apreciara mucho, como su espada.

\- Oh – ni una mueca de sorpresa cruzó por su rostro cuando alzó los pálidos dedos hacia el de ella, al fin rozándolo, encontrándolo agradablemente frío al tacto.

Los dedos bajaron lentamente deslizándose por su cuello, acariciándolo con lentitud. Hasta que se topó con el trozo de tela arrancado de su vestido que hacía las veces de soga. Lo desató y ella cayó en sus brazos como una muñeca de porcelana, rota. Su rostro estaba lívido, sus párpados cerrados, sus labios semiabiertos después de suspirar su último estertor.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos unos momentos, dejando que la luz de la luna arrancara destellos de su piel exangüe. El cabello rojizo brillaba enmarcando un rostro inanimado que por serlo era bello, infinitamente hermoso. Sus largas pestañas, cerradas, sugerían una mirada imposible más insondable que el gris en el que se sentía ahogar cuando ella estaba con vida.

Luego la depositó sobre la cama y salió de la celda en busca de los caballeros exequias. Tendría que informar a Aizen, su señor. No le importaba el castigo que pudiera imponerle porque aquella noche había obtenido un premio al que ninguna batalla ganada podría igualar.

Ulquiorra era una simple herramienta. Pero esta vez, había sido el maestro. Y la había transformado en el ser perfecto que siempre había sido y que nadie, salvo él, había sido capaz de ver. Ni siquiera ella misma, que había decidido poner fin a su vida, aterrada ante lo que había descubierto.

Lo único que lamentaba era haber llegado tarde para decirle en cuan sublime criatura se había convertido.

Si hubiera seguido viva, habría sido capaz de desafiar a Aizen por el liderazgo de ese mundo muerto solo por hacerla su emperatriz.

Lástima que fuera demasiado tarde.


End file.
